


I’ve Got You, Querida

by Roxart



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: Amy has nightmares following a tricky case, but luckily, Rosa knows just how to guide her back to bed.





	I’ve Got You, Querida

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve actually been absent from this fandom for quite some time, but found this ficlet in my drafts from ages ago, so I decided to post it. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Amy bolted upright, sweat cascading in rivulets down the sides of her face. The only sounds in the room were her ragged panting and the quiet breathing of the bed's other oblivious occupant. Amy turned to look at her digital clock, the neon red digits flashing back at her. 0303. Still 4 more hours before she usually woke up. There was no way she was getting back to sleep though.

 

She unwrapped herself from the sheet she was trapped in, the blanket already having been thrown off herself in her nightmare. She made sure that her raven-haired partner was tucked in nicely before padding out of the room, picking up her glasses as she went and pushing it onto her face.

 

She switched on the table lamp and pored over the files of the latest case that had her stumped for the past day. She almost had a witness in her grasp but he was shot right in front of her eyes before he could relay any information, and she was too panicked to react fast enough to find the perpetrator. His glassy, helpless eyes as he staggered forward and reached for her was ingrained in her memory, as much as the blood in her uniform when she caught him. There was no way she would be able to sleep soundly after that.

 

The death of the innocent bystander fueled her motivation to solve the case immediately, before any more casualties. She was sure that if she just looked hard enough and read the reports very carefully, she would find something that she missed before that would lead her to the suspect.

 

Her body ached from chasing criminals all day, and she felt knots forming in her shoulders as she continued to work. The brunette jumped when she suddenly felt familiar fingers working the knots in her shoulder, the uncanny scent of pine and gunpowder filling her nostrils.

 

"What are you doing up?" She asked, turning her head to smile at Rosa sleepily.

 

"I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you in bed?" Rosa shot back, looking at Amy disapprovingly.

 

"Nightmare. I figured if I worked hard enough and colour code the evidence, while making notes on every-" Amy was cut off when Rosa pulled Amy's chair around to face her, bending down with her hands still on Amy's shoulders.

 

"Querida, you can't just fix everything because you want to. You've already done your best and you cannot blame yourself for that witness's death. You couldn't have possibly predicted it. Come back to bed with me. I promise I will help you solve the case in the morning, preferably with some violence since my sleep was interrupted because of him. I can't go back to sleep without you in my arms. Also, you look good in those glasses."

 

Amy blushed at Rosa's roguish grin, and rose up to give Rosa a peck on the cheek. "Okay, mi corazón. Thank you,"

 

Rosa carefully plucked Amy's glasses off her face, pecking her on her forehead and eliciting a yelp when Rosa scooped her up without warning, carrying her girlfriend into the bedroom.

 

With Rosa's arms wrapped securely around her and her face buried in Rosa's shoulder that night, Amy didn't get any more nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Querida - Dear  
> Mi corazón - My Heart


End file.
